


Getting Gifts At The Mall

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little story in the mood for the Holidays about Michael, Katrice, and the Kit Kats getting some gifts! What would Michael and Katrice give to each other? READ TO FIND OUT! I do hope you all love it! (Katrice Russets and The Kit Kats belongs to msitubeatz) (ALSO Michael Warren belongs to me)
Kudos: 2





	Getting Gifts At The Mall

The mall was the perfect place for mammals to go and get what they wanted. Especially for today, since sales were happening and many mammals were wanting to get their paws on the items they wanted to get for either themselves or for their friends and/or family for Christmas. So of course, with that happening, a group of mammals were there to get a look over what they wanted to get.

Four fox kits and a brown furred rabbit and a red panda. They got done doing shopping for their family members. The Kit Kats having to get some presents for their mom and dad, Judy and Nick, as Michael and Katrice got their own parents something as well. They were going to go for other family members today. With Michael wanting to give his sister a gifts as the kits were wanting to give their cousin Portia Savage and their uncle and aunt Jack Savage and Skye Savage something too.

But now, it was the best time for them to get their gifts for each other. It wasn’t just the kits, it was the babysitters as well. They always did love their gifts every year. The couple really do make themselves happy every time it was Christmas Day. So they knew that they would give them perfect gifts every time.

The babysitters had a pretty solid plan. Michael would take Andre and Alicia with him, and Katrice would take Amare and Aubrey. Michael would first bring Andre for his turn on getting the gifts for his siblings, then Katrice would bring Amare for his turn. It would work for all four of the kits as they would have their time to think of what to give their siblings.

Michael was finished with Andre. Andre having to have his gifts in a bag that was in a bigger black bag to protect the gifts from being seen. That bag belonged to Michael who also had the smart idea to bring a marker and write the name of the kit with the bag of gifts. He always comes prepared on the Holiday’s.

Katrice was out with Amare as Alicia sits next to Andre, who had a piece of a pretzel in his paw while Aubrey is awake and looking pretty confident in the gifts in her mind for her sister and brothers. Michael looks over to Alicia to see her grinning. She clearly knew what to get as well. Michael smiled as well. He had some ideas. But what would be perfect for the love of his life? The one he loved and treasured so dang much? 

Well, he had to stop thinking as he witnessed Katrice walking down with happy as ever smore son who looked thrilled. He always did love giving gifts to his siblings, even if Alicia had her moments of being crazy and being too rough. He cared about her and wanted her and his siblings to have a great Christmas.

They walk down to the bench as Michael looks over to the happy go lucky kit as Amare comes by. Michael had brought two of those black bags and letted Katrice burrow the marker. She goes over to her rabbit and gives him back the sharpie.

“Thanks dear.” He tells her as he gives her a quick peek on the cheek with his kiss as she sits down next to Aubrey as Amare sat down next to Andre who was eating his third pretzel. 

“I will be back soon Aubrey. I got the need. THE NEED FOR SPEED!” Within a matter of seconds, Alicia bolted as Michael runs up to catch up with her. Katrice watching and letting out a chuckle. All the while her mind was focusing on what to give her Hershey Kiss for Christmas. She never celebrates the Holidays, neither one in general, but slowly with Michael around, she gave in slightly and celebrated it with him. Her dorky cute bunny.

Some few minutes had passed for the fox kit and rabbit as they begin to walk out of a store and going to their final one. Alicia had Andre and Aubrey’s gifts down, so only Amare was left. The rabbit looked to the direction that they were going for. It was some sort of clothing shop.

“What’s in there that will make Amare happy?” Michael questioned as the kit looks up as she is next to him.

“Simple. I can get matching ties for him and dad.” Alicia happily stated as she kept walking until Michael started to figure out her reason.

“Oh! It’s also because of that ‘Buy 2 ties, get a 3rd one free’ right?” The rabbit was met with the fox kit being pretty impressed with that.

“Jeez. How did you figure that out so fast?”

“I’d say my mom got me into looking into good deals. Thanks mom.” Michael said to himself as the two walk in as they begin to look for the type of ties Alicia is wanting to get.

As the rabbit stays by the side of the kit, he noticed something off the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to see a stunning red sweater dress. Having 4 thin white lines around it and going down to the end of the dress. In that moment, he saw her in that dress. Looking simply breathtaking. Beautiful. He could feel his pulse pounding and his foot thumping fast on the flooring. He knew she would love this amazing dress.

“Michael. You are daydreaming of Katrice again.” Alicia was able to get the rabbit caretaker to snap back into reality. He looked back to see in her paws was some stylish dark blue and light blue mixed colored ties.

“Sorry. I was window shopping...in my mind.” He blushed and left a hefty chuckle out of his lips. 

Alicia had a smirk like grin on her face. She knew well. “Saw something for your lady?~”

The rabbit couldn’t lie to her. These kits were smarter than an average mammal. He nodded. “Yeah. I just feel like, Katrice wouldn’t like it.”

The fox kit walks over to him as she patted his arm. “Well, if it came from you, then you know it would be perfect for her since it came from your heart, not you. She loves all of your gifts.”

Michael smiled at her. She could be right. No. She was right. “Yeah. I guess so. Besides, she would look stunning.”

“Yep. I could see that.” Alicia holds the ties close to her as she was ready to buy them. “You wanna get her that?”

Michael looked at that sweater dress again. He could feel the excitement on her face just from that dress. He knew that around Fall and Winter she wore sweater dresses or even cute nice sweaters. Even if it was like a Christmas theme, the rabbit could tell Katrice would love it so much.

In a couple of seconds he ran towards it and grabbed it. He knew that his pumpkin spice raccoon would adore this. After the kit and the rabbit bought the items they needed they head out with Alicia writing down her name on the bag with the rabbits marker and giving the bag to Michael as he puts it in his black bag to keep it safe and hidden.

Alicia and Michael walk down to witness Andre looking full but yet still hungry, and Amare just playing with his Nick Doll he brought with him. Aubrey was taking a quick power nap before Katrice gently woke her up with the fox kit yawning softly and stretching her arms up. Katrice looked over to Michael. He had the look of a proud yet such an adorkable bunny. He clearly had got her something. So now it was her turn to give him his gift.

“Ok you two. Have fun!” Michael sat down and handed Katrice the black bag as both her and Aubrey were up and ready to go searching. Michael was left with the rest of the kits as they wait for their sister to come back so they could continue shopping for the rest of their family. They had tomorrow to shop as well, so they were in no real rush. 

Katrice and Aubrey were around different stores. They had Andre and Amare down. All that was left was Alicia, and Aubrey knew exactly where to go to. The game store. She kept hearing about how Alicia wanted this figure badly from one of her favorite characters on her favorite game. At first Judy and Nick were planning on getting her it but Aubrey insisted. She wanted to get Alicia something special, so this is her way of getting it.

Katrice walked into the store. A few mammals were there getting games. Most of them being teens. Aubrey walked and looked at the set of little figurines they had. She knew what she was looking for, but yet Katrice was left with confusion of what to give Michael.

Maybe a game? A controller? Maybe a little figurine as well? She knew he was a nerd for some games he considers ‘The Best Games Ever’. Heck, he even talks about them to her and his friends. She didn’t understand most of it, but she was glad he was more open and less shy.

Her eyes were then starting to be glued to a certain replica on the shelves behind the counter. There were tons of them. But the one was this fake sword that looked pretty real. A strange contraption really. She remembered the look and name of it. The Shishkebab. A flaming sword in his favorite game that he deemed the greatest melee weapon ever. He always talked about that and other weapons in the game. So she knew she had to get it.

She could tell the item would make Michael do a binky in joy. Hopping around and being ever so happy to have this gift. She would have tons of kisses on that Christmas morning. She smiled as she started to head to Aubrey’s direction as she was finally getting the thing Alicia wanted.

Katrice saw tons of small boxes having to have moved and starting to be stacked in order by the small kit. “Wow. You did all of this for one figure?”

“When it comes to my siblings, I’d jump through hula hoops for them.” She was stacking them up with Katrice starting to help her. In a matter of a minute, the figures are in perfect order as Aubrey admires the gift.

Katrice smiled. “Well that's one gift down, now one more.” She looked back to the crazy cool looking weapon. Aubrey looks over to the replica and nodded.

“The Shishkebab. With a poison on it, it is deemed a powerful melee weapon in ‘Fallout Zootopia: Paw Vegas’.” Aubrey stated it like some genius as her babysitter looked at her with a mix of being stunned and confusion. “What? I was told by this by Michael.”

“Well, he does love to talk about it.” Katrice looked back at that weapon. “I should definitely get it for him.” 

Aubrey agreed with that statement “Go ahead. I know he will go crazy for it. I would prepare for-”

“Kisses from him? Yeah. I know.” Katrice was ready for that crazy happy bunny to be excited for his gift. But first, she had to get it. Her and the fox kit walk over to the counter where the cashier, a female hyena, looks over to the two.

“Hello ma’am.” The hyena said as she looked over to the red panda and fox. “So, you out getting an early Christmas gift for your daughter?”

Katrice slightly looked confused. “Oh no! She ain’t my daughter. Also I would never get my child a toy during the Christmas season. It would spoil them.”

“She is right miss.” Aubrey points out as she puts the figure on the counter. “I am buying this gift for my sister. Also my babysitter here would love to get that Shishkebab for her boyfriend.”

The hyena smirked and Katrice giggled slightly and blushed from Aubrey being bold with her words. “No sweat ma’am. I got a gamer boyfriend too. He always freaks out when I get him something.”

“Heh. Well, glad you could see what I go through.” Katrice smiles as the hyena goes and reaches her arms up to grab a hold of the replica prop as she rings it and the figure into the cash register. As the girls paid for their items, the cashier puts the items in a different bag. The problem was the sword was too big. The blade of it was sticking out.

Katrice had the look of panicking. She was gonna worry herself to death if it wasn’t for the hyena. “Don’t worry ma’am, I can hold it for you. Best option is to stick it in the trunk and cover it with any gifts or something to cover it. He won’t know.”

“Thank you so much! I will be back for it soon ok?” Katrice said as the hyena nodded and the red panda gave a quick hug as her show of gratitude. Katrice and Aubrey head off with Katrice putting Aubrey’s present in the black bag. 

The two mammals walked over to the rabbit and the other fox kits. Amare and Alicia were running around in circles as Alicia was being chased by Amare. Andre was busy looking at stuff through Michael’s phone as he and him were laughing a bit. The red panda coughed softly to alert all of them to stop what they were doing.

“Oh hey honey!” Michael gets up and hugs his girlfriend lightly. “You and Aubrey done shopping?”

“Yeah.” Said Aubrey. “We got our gifts. You think we should go home and get the rest of the gifts tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Besides, I wanna get some dinner. Daddy and mommy are making chicken!” Amare said with Andre getting up to the sound of dinner. His stomach growling already.

“Sure. Same time tomorrow?” Alicia asked the two adults as they both nodded and agreed.

“Yeah! Katrice, you go take the bag in the car. I’ll go get a slushie for me and the Kit Kats.” Michael gives her the car keys as she kisses him lightly.

“Will do hun. Also, make mine a strawberry lemonade slushie.” With a big grin on her face and a stunned Michael looking at her, she giggled and walks off. Being ready to go back and do the plan the cashier hyena at the gaming store had given her.

Hours later the Kit Kats made it home and are treated to their dinner. Meanwhile Michael and Katrice were out at their own home, having to hold on the gifts for the kits but also having them hide their own from each other until Christmas comes around. Tomorrow, they had to finish off the Kit Kats list of gifts they wanted to give to their family members. They were ready for it.


End file.
